


My secret book

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy is mentioned ofc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: This is a gift for my best friend ever. It's about the idea that Magnus might have something hidden. Something no one else can see. Maybe there's one other person who can.I own non of these character disclaimer ect ect.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/gifts).



Most evenings in the Bane residents consisted of the owner making various potions and preparing them for future clients. Some were almost mundane ones, those which she continue to make on an almost daily bases to replenish overused stock. Whilst others required him to actually source out long forgotten recipes;maybe a client had called up that day and made an unusual request. But whatever the reason on day in late June Magnus found himself unable to recall the amount of time the foxglove flower should be left to stew in with the spit of a werewolf. For a moment or two he pondered on this thought before giving up all hope of remembering it from his head. Heading out the spare room he now called his lab, with elegance the ancient being headed towards his bedroom. When on the way a knock could be heard at the door.  
"It's only me." A self deprecating voice called out from the other side of the wooden frame.   
For multiple reasons the Warlock tutted. For starters there was nothing "just" about Alec, he was an exstra ordinary shadowhunter both in and out of battle. Secondly the taller man had know he was welcome in this flat at any time and yet he always made it sound in his tone as if he was apologising for his presence. And finally there was the point Magnus had given his boyfriend a key several weeks ago and yet still the man insisted on knocking, whilst the metal object lay in his breast pocket at all times. "Alexander." The older of the two joyfully beamed as he greeted the other. "To what do I owe this honour?"   
A bright red track crept it's way up the Alec's neck. "I um...I well... You see I was just, the thing was...I um... I was missing you."  
Trying to reign in his glee at such comment Magnus simply nodded. "Ah well yes. The feeling was of course mutual." Winking he headed towards his bedroom. "Fix yourself up a drink I'll be back in a fe-"  
"Actually. Um would it be okay... If I just... I know I sound silly," scratching the back of his head for comfort the paler man closed his eyes and took a flaming breath. "Can I stay with you? Be..um, be near you?"  
There was an evident but slight pause before Magnus answered. Alexander noticed it but put it all down to the fact he was being an intruder, that his partner wanted some space and he was not respecting that fully, before he could take back his request he received an answer. "Yes. Yes follow me dear."

From his position on Magnus' bed Alec watched mesmerised as a wardrobe he had seen many times before slowly changed into a vanity with wisps of purple smoke protruding from it in every possible direction. Unable to refrain from commenting on his amazement the Lightwood released a gasp and eventually rose to his feet not taking his eyes from the cabinet now before him. Another chant was uttered by his equally dazzling boyfriend in a tongue no human had heard in hundreds of years and suddenly the wood curled into itself as if being shaped by an invisible person. The chest that lag at their feet would have been unremarkable if it were not for the glitter layered around the cover very reminiscent of the owner. Raising a single eyebrow the confused younger man turned to his lover, in form of answer he got a shrug. "Protection." Then from under his bed he lifted a rusted old key, it locked into the open slit at the front and with a single tug the object was torn open. From within a gust of wind poured out pulling at their hair. Gingerly Magnus bent over and pulled out his book. The spell book he kept simply for potions and other forms of physical magic, some so deadly if used buy the wrong people could wipe out I tire counties. "Fruit worm, single horn camel, orange Jewel.... Ahh," turning the pages as a rapid pace he suddenly stopped and then tossed over the book completely and once facing the back page he only moved a single page. "There it is horn best of beetle juice. Four hours." Placing back the ancient manuscript it simple closed the lid (which actually required a bit of a shove and a few swear words to manage) and locked it again with the key, by the time he returned from tucking it under the mattress the pair were faced with a familiar wardrobe. "Let's go out a timer on and then order dinner. I fancy a curry. Does that sound okay with you?"


	2. The danger

A long day was coming to a close for the oldest Lightwood, putting away his bow and arrow he saw one of his brothers out of the corner of his eye. "Good job Alec, you did well today mate."  
If it were not for the caring tone such a comment may have been received as obnoxious. "Thanks Jace." Together they packed some weapons in boxes for a few moments. "You see Izzy?"   
"Yeah. She was going to come over and talk for a big but she saw Clary and," The blonde man smiled. "You know how those two are." Indeed Alexander did, often just the presence of the newest shadowhunter was enough to see his sister not complete her intentions. Maybe another time, maybe a long time ago, that would have annoyed him but now he had Magnus, now he understood what love was like. True love. The kind that make you feel wholesome at just the though of the other person. "What you smiling at?"  
In all honesty the older one hadn't realised his expression had changed but when it was brought to his attention he felt the ache in his cheek caused solely by the large grin he was donning. "I was um... Just think about... Well,"  
The starter caused the other warrior to laugh. "Wow you and Izzy truly are goners."  
Whilst the observation was said with no mirth and Alex took absolutely no offence to it he still huffed. "And you are much better with Mirlon?" When his brother started to blush and duck his head the taller of the two rolled his eyes.  
Suppressing a yawn Alex headed towards the door, not the one he had used for over a decade that lead to his old bedroom but instead the large front door, because it was the only way out of this building and towards Magnus. The only person he wanted to be with. As he walked the man text said boyfriend about the estimated time of his arrival and was just pocketing his phone when Simon slammed open the door in front of him and came hurting out. "Alec!" He shouted ass he had either not yet adjusted to the light or seen the shadowhunter before him. When he did finally notice the one he was shouting for his face only seemed to show relief for a single moment before it became downcast again. "Alec it's Magnus."  
Before the mention of the name he had shown little interest in the dramatic entrance before him but when he heard the last word he stood taller, almost comply vertical. "What about him?"  
"He... He...He is in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully be posting in the next few days. And please feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


	3. The search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos I'm so busy I don't have time to proof read this.

Those words resonated in Alec's brain. He seemed to stand still for a moment just contemplating them and their meaning. It wasn't possible. Of course it was within a few people alive to physically harm the warlock. No one was invincible. But Magnus was different. Danger and he did not come in the same sentance unless he was the pupuortraitor of deserved acts.  
Still dumbfounded a few minites later Alec asked the vampire to repeat himself. "I am so sorry."  
The shadowhunter closed his eye and cursed. "What kind of... How?"  
All it took was for the paler man to say "He is at his place."

Walking into the loft that now fit under Alec's personal definition of home had never felt so daunting. Even back in days before he had been able to admit his feeling for his now partner, striding outside in hall before crossing the threshold to the apartment had only felt s vague amount of fear fill him in comparison to the dread flooding through his veins. Unable to restrain himself long enough the privallge of a calming walk around the door he stormed through; Magnus' wards would block anyone who did not have authority of himself to enter or who's intention was impure, since the start of their relationship it had been made clear that Alec would always be allowed in. "Where is he?" The head of the institute demanded to a group of whispering warlocks. All of them ignored the request given to them and continued to converse in hushed voice. "I said," with each word Alec found his voice increasing in harshness and volume. "Where is he?"  
Finally the other paid attention to the shadowhunter but only to stare at him in astonishment and mutter between themselves about the lack of need to communicate with Alec, their reasoning being his relationship with the injured warlock had little merit or significance.  
Of course it hurt to hear such negative opinions and previously the Lightwood might have cowered under the comments but now he had confidence enough in his partner and their unique bond coupled with his worry for said boyfriend which overshadowed any other worries. From Magnus' private room walked Catarina, recognising Alec immediately and grabbed him by the arm. As she led him to her now patient she scowled at the bickering others of her species. "Ignore them." She told her friend but Alec wasn't paying attention instead seemed focused solely on the in joys body in front of him.  
"Magnus." Alec voice broke as he uttered the familiar name. "No." Of course hearing of his boyfriend condition was distressing enough but actually seeing it befor his own eyes was heart breaking. The black headed boy, did not even register he was crying until standing over his beloved he saw the droplets darken the douvet.  
Automatically the taller man wiped his eyes and grinced in a effort to stop their production; I have done Magnus enough damage he thought. "What can be done?" Addressing the only women in the room Alec refused to turn his eyes from the bed.  
"Regrettably not much." In a sort of blur she continued aware Alec wasn't paying much heed. "He was attacked by a vicious advisory of a client he worked for a while go."  
Although Alec wanted to know who, and how he could find them the overwhelming emotion he was feeling took over and he simply slumped further forward. "Is there nothing?"  
"Well there's various dark spells that could work but it would mesn that when he returned from this... This state he wouldn't be the Magnus we know."  
"How different would he be?"  
Sadly Catarina smiled "he wouldn't know you Alec. Nor could he ever see you again."  
For not even a fraction of a second was he off put. "What does this spell need?"  
Shcicked momentarily the warlock continued. "It would also mean Magnus would come back a full demon. Given the status of his father a powerful and vengeful one at that."  
In a somber tone the man replied. "And Magnus would rather die."  
In a slow manners the ancient lady walked around the room in a very graceful Manner, sparks seemed to burst in little puffs from her finger. "I mean if you could magically make the single horn camel recipe appear that would be magn-"  
Suddenly much more balanced Alec asked. "What did you say?"  
"Oh nothing it's just an ancient lost recipe." Wafting her hand around.  
"I think... Would Magnus have had that at some point?"  
The continued inquire now peeked the woman's interest. "It is possible. Although he would have kept it very hidden."  
"And you said ah..." Grabbing the bridge of his noes with his fingers. "Single... Hor-"  
Swiftly Catarina provided "Single horn camel?"  
"Yes." Getting up and spinning around Alec's glance landed to where he now new the secret to be. "It's in there."  
Confused Catarina lowered her brows. "What do you me-his book. It's in there?"  
Lowering himself to the ground Alec looked around the ground, quickly he lifted a key from the ground. "Yes. Here you go?" To her still puzzled expression he continued. "Do your.." Wafting his hand around in imitation of Magnus. "Your magic thing."  
At a slow speed her face feel. "I am sorry Alec but there is nothing I can do. There's only one way for such spells to be..." Holding herself back she remembered her present company. "I am sorry."  
Defiance laced Alec's voice filled by his inability to accept his current distress. "No. No. No." Putting a hand on the wardbrobe he winced. "There has be something. I'll do any-" falling to the side a bit as the weight below him have way Alec's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell?" Where there has once been an item to store clothes was now a locked chest.  
In his pure joy the Lightwood boy missed the astonishment of Catarina "Well I never." Without a second to lose he nelt down and undid the lock. Inside was the book he had seen before accompanied by a few odds and ends. Flicking through the pages he mumbled the titles. "Here. Here you go." Handing it over he watched more warlocks flock in to the room obviously aware of the magic that had taken place.  
"We can talk about it later." She silenced their queries before shouting out orders to them. When all of the other people were running around and collecting the important equipment. "There's still a long way to go. He is in no way in the clear yet but just..." She pointed to a chair in the corner. "Just go sit over there."


	4. The potion

> Biting his nails had never been something before this day Alec found himself doing, but whilst he watched various warlocks, in his preiferal vision, walk in and out of the room his fingers seemed to find their way past his lips. Although his sole focus was still his boyfriend the shadowhunter found it nerr on impossible not to notice the movement and get a little hopeful with each entrance; maybe they had finished the potion. Izzy moved slowly over to him, wrapping her arm around her brother she found the tall man slowly sink his head intoned shoulder. A few moments later a small snoring nose was emitted from the fragile frame leaning on her, Izzy's face formed a soft smile as she thought of her fearless and restless brother finally taking a break. For a while the siblings sat on the adjoining chairs before Catarina walked over, introducing herself briefly the warlock said it could be a while before one of her friends returned via portal with the final part of the recipe. "I advise," she finished in her professional voice. "Alec go and have something to eat. I know sleep is hard to come by in this situation but he is in need of nourishment, as well as fresh air. I'll keep all my attention on Magnus, but please try and get this young oh fed and maybe sleeping on the sofa or a spare bed, I know my friend has many in this loft."

With a bit of sand which in his mouth Alec jumped when he heard the familiar sound of a portal closing. Rushing towards the master bedroom the shadowhunter ignored the questioning look of his sister who had just awoken. "Hurry. Put it in the pot." Catarina barked the orders out and within minuets she was holding a vile of green liquid. "Someone lift his head." Frozen to the spot Alec watched the incident unfurl from a distance. "There you go."   
After the first drop had slipped past Magnus' lips his eyes seemed to move around in his socket and the man panted, before long he was gulping down the remedy. "That's it. Finish it all." His friend pushed some of his locks back from his now sweaty forehead. "All done." She said in a soothing voice, throwing the the empty glass behind her without a second glance. For a while they all stood with baited breath, then suddenly cat eyes were revealed to them behind the hooded lids which had been hiding them. "Magnus." Catriona's voice cracked with the heavy emotion she felt as she leaned down and gave him a gently hug.   
In that moment it didn't matter to Alec about anything other than the fact his boyfriend was awake. Before he got the chance to step forward and great Magnus he saw the shame in those beautiful pupils and the ancient warlock opened his mouth. "Out." He boomed "everyone. I only want cat here." The voice creaked a little due to the lack of use for almost a day. With the rest of the occupants of the room Alec walked out. Waiting outside Izzy held her arms high ready to embrace her older brother.   
"He's awake." Alec said into her shoulder even though it was obvious she had overheard enough to gather that.   
As the two settled together they could hear the rest of the conversation between the two warlock in the bedroom. "Cat. I don't understand." An empty laugh was given out from the female. "I know what happened to me but it would require a... A..."   
"Single horn camel."  
Magnus scoffed. "What the... I thought I had the only cop-"  
"I believe you do."  
"But then... No?" His voice sounded almost excited.   
In a more controlled voice his friend tried to maintain neutral despite the true ecstatic feeling she had. "Yes Magnus."  
Pounding that blissfully for a few moments Magnus then added. "I mean of course I thought..."  
Catarina willed her eyes. "Yes of course." Nodding her head vigorously.   
Magnus coughed back some of the emotion building in his throat. "Yes. Oh my goodness. I need to tell him Cat."  
There was a clear sound of shuffling before the elder of the two tutted. "Not right now you don't you idiot." Her voice was find as she tried to scold him. "He'll understand. Just rest." Before he could protest she told him. "I'll come back in an hour. And then I'll send him in. Okay?"  
That seemed to settle him enough because within a minute she was walking towards the Lightwoods. "Give him an hour. Go rest Alec."

  
It took a moment to be aware of his surroundings after be woken again. "Come on Alec." A light voice whispered to him. "Catarina is with him now. Manus is feeling better." Before she could even add anything else Alexander was pushing past Izzy and rushing towards her boyfriend's room. Pushing a hand through her hair and patting gown his shirt asked knocked on the door before walking in.   
When Magnus lifted his eyes from his friend and his gaze landed on the new arrival his whole face lite up. "Alexander."  
Blushing profusely the boy in question walked slowly towards the bed. "It's good to see you again... Awake and well... I mean you are well. Right? I don't know how long warlocks take to recover but it felt like forever." Then he seemed to reconsider his word choice. "Not that you should feel guilty... I know you already know that... But I mad-made it sound like well tha-"  
Magnus lifted a finger from his cover and tugged at Alec's sleeve. "Don't worry my dear I know what you mean."  
Nodding with a with of nerves Alec said "I have something to ask you."  
A glint of something akin to excitement flashed in Magnus' pupils before he hmmed. "Oh?"  
"Yes. It's about the case. Why could I get to it?" Completely unaware of the weight of his inquirer.   
At that Catarina headed to the door. "Well I'll be off. Don't worry on my way out I'll send everyone home."   
In a sheepish tone Alec murmured. "I just... The thing is you're a warlock. I mean the high warlock and you are amazing at it.... The magic stuff that is... So why would I be able to get into something that is so private and kept so secret." When he was his partner's expression he bite the inside of his own mouth. "I am sorry you don't need to say anything."  
Carefully Magnus moved his fingers to brace Alec's. "I don't want to scare you."  
It was an empty but not at all bitter laugh that the shadowhunter released. "A few hours ago I thought I might lose you... In so many different ways, I don't think I could possibly be more terrified."   
"Not that kind of scared... I know I am allot I don't want to scare you away."   
In a comforting fashion Alec squeezed his boyfriend's fingers. "I'm here for you. For good."  
The elder one tried to suppress his tears. "There needs to be two things to cause such powerful magic. The person, you, need to have good intentions. And there needs to be... I mean... Well." Alec gave a small encouraging smile. "Love. True completely once in a life time passionate deep true love. That's the only thing that cause the magic to be reversed."   
Blinking back his shock Alec opened his mouth "So... Um," he coughed "Does that work..." Reaching up his hand he pointed from himself to the other man and then moved his finger around.  
Understanding immediately Magnus shocked his head. "No the lo- the emotion is... Me for... For well you."  
It wasn't long that stayed in silence and then suddenly Alec's face split into a wide grin. Leaning forward he placed the most gentle kiss he has yet to give to Magnus. "It's... Well... I mean... Wow."  
"Of course I suspected... To be honest I pretty much knew but I didn't want to overload you. I can be too much."  
Releasing his boyfriend's hands only to grip his face Alec said in defiance "no." And then waited until their eyes meet. "You are nothing but perfect." Again the two of them joined lips. "If it isn't clear I am in love with you too."   
Laughing through his tears Magnus beamed. "I love you." He said the words because he meant them, because he could, because he liked to. For a few movements the two of them made out. "We have allot to talk about." Magnus said when they lay down next to each other dancing their finger tips on each other's arms. "But let's just rest for now. Just enjoy this." Alec gave a wide smile. Breaking the silence Magnus said smugly. "Bloody glad I showed you the chest now."   
Shoving Magnus in a loving manner and then rolling his eyes in a find way. "Stupid client I'll get them."  
They both knew it was pointless, the deamon who had been hidden was long gone and Magnus could easily have felt with it alone. "My brave cleaver beau-" the shadowhunter yawned. "Tired warrior. It's okay." He added when saw his boyfriend try and fight his jeep for sleep. "I'll still be here when you wake up. Let's rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for an errors I can't edit it at the moment I am too busy. Please feel free to leave any comments! Ofc I hope you all enjoy this but keep in mind this was written for someone in specific and it's their enjoyment that comes paramount so it might not have gone in the direction you would like. Apologese.


End file.
